In Love With The Wrong One
by MissLaamaa
Summary: Bering x Wells AU Myka's parents have arranged for her to get married to sir Wells. Myka, however, finds she's more attracted to his sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohai everyone. So I've decided to write another Bering & Wells story (Because they're obviously the best OTP ever). This one is an AU though. This story has been playing in my head for quite a while now, so I decided to just write it down ^^ I do hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

**In love with the wrong one**

Never taking her eyes off the mirror, Myka ran the brush through her brown curly hair again. She realised it was useless, however, as she watched the stubborn locks bounce back into their rightful place. Sighing in defeat, she put her brush back onto her night table.

_It'll just have to do. _

Just at that moment she heard someone silently shuffling into her room. "My lady."

Myka turned around, a soft smile gracing her features. "I told you so many times already, Claudia. Just call me Myka."

Her smile quickly changed into a disapproving grimace as she eyed the corset Claudia was holding. "Another breathless night, then?"

A characteristic grin covered the younger woman's face. "I'm afraid so."

Sighing again, Myka turned around so she was facing the mirror again. Seeing Claudia frown at her expectantly, she rolled her eyes and held up her arms.

The red haired woman carefully put the corset around her waist and breasts before standing behind her again to fasten the threads. It was a job that took more time than one would expect.

It didn't exactly help to lessen Myka's stress either. Her mind drifted off to the things that would happen the coming days.

A few months ago, her parents had informed her that they had found the perfect husband for her. At first she wasn't too keen on an arranged marriage, but seeing as the husband in question wasn't exactly that bad, she hadn't put up any struggle. Not that it would have changed her parent's mind anyway. Especially her father's.

She shook her head slightly. It could have been worse. Sir Wells was a nice man with good manners and he wasn't that bad looking either.

A last hard pull on the threads pulled her back to reality. She looked in the mirror. Tilting her head, she decided she looked decent enough. Giving her hair one last disapproving look, she turned around, ready to go downstairs.

Today was the day she would actually accompany Sir Wells to his family's castle. She had to get used to it as she was going to live in it someday. Well, not she would have much time for that as the wedding was already planned in two weeks.

A sudden wave of nervousness invaded her body once again as realisation hit her. Her life would be completely different as of today. She would probably never even see this place again. Giving her room one last look, she said her final goodbye to it.

* * *

Almost tripping over her dress twice, she finally made it to the great hall. Cursing inwardly, she realised she would probably never get used to neither the dress nor the corset. She would have to though. The Wells family was known to be a very decent one. It was also a family with a high standing in the lands, which was why Myka's parents were so very keen on this marriage.

Myka straightened her dress and forced a smile onto her face before stepping inside.

She was greeted by her parents and her betrothed. "Miss Bering, you look absolutely stunning."

Sir Wells pressed his lips against her hand.

"You are too kind," Myka answered, while inwardly she was just rolling her eyes.

"It is simply the truth."

The afternoon went on with fake pleasantries everywhere. So when Sir Wells finally stood up to announce that it was probably time for them to leave, Myka was truly delighted.

She, however, didn't count on the long wobbly way their carriage still had to do. It was boring as hell, only the landscape and mister Wells to entertain her. She did her best to sound interested in his speeches in the beginning, but after a while even her betrothed didn't seem to believe her sincerity anymore and they continued their journey in silence.

When they finally arrived, Myka was pretty sure her behind would need a few days to recover. Along with her lungs. Wearing a corset the whole time hadn't been quite comfortable either. Once again though, Myka simply put on her standard smile again as a servant helped her descent from the carriage.

The castle in front of her was at least three times bigger than that from the Bering family and she was glued to her spot for several seconds. Until she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Come, I want to introduce you to my own parents."

Myka was being guided through so many different hallways that she was quite sure she wouldn't find her way back by herself. She was so captivated by all the sculptures and artwork they passed, that she'd almost bumped into sir Wells when he came to a sudden halt.

"Are you ready?"

Myka straightened her dress once again before giving the man a small nod. "Yes."

With that two servants opened the heavy doors and a grand hall was revealed. There were several blue tapestries on the walls with some kind of shield on it.

_Probably the Wells shield._

They walked up to the centre of the room. Unlike Myka's expectations, the room was almost empty apart from a few people.

"Father," Myka noticed that he was bowing his head and so she decided to drop a short curtsy herself, "I would like you to meet my betrothed, Myka."

Myka felt several pairs of eyes fall upon her. "I'm honoured to meet you." With that she deepened her curtsy, yet careful not to trip over her dress once again.

"The honour is all ours, child." After a few moments of silence, Myka finally managed to stand up again, eying the people in front of her. Two large thrones were placed central. The one on the right belonging to mister Wells, the other to his wife. The woman looked nice enough, though she hadn't said anything yet.

Myka's gaze shifted to two other thrones. One was placed right of mister Wells' throne and was empty. The other one was even smaller and Myka couldn't help but notice that it was just a little bit behind the others. It was only when she felt a pair of piercing eyes on her that she noticed it was occupied. A young woman, probably just a little older than herself, was sitting in it graciously.

Her hair was the same silky dark brown as the man standing next to herself. Myka's eyes travel further down to where the hair got scattered over her shoulders, making the beauty of it even more obvious.

When Myka realised she was staring she quickly pulled her eyes back up. Simply to find another pair of eyes staring right back at her.

"Honey?" Myka is pulled out of her trance by her betrothed's voice. "I'm sorry, I drifted off. Come again?"

He gives her a small smile. "I suggested that we get ready for the diner. Our guests will be arriving soon enough. All of them very eager to see you, I'm sure."

"Of course." She turns around to face the Wells family again. "If you would excuse me."

* * *

After another labyrinth of halls, she finally reached her new room. Well, temporary room until the wedding.

"Your baggage is already inside. Your servant should also be there, if her curiosity hasn't got the better of her." The servant rolled his eyes.

_Mmh, seems like Claudia has already made a name for herself._

Myka had to do her best to keep her features straight.

"Thank you, that'll be all."

Opening the door, she noticed most of her stuff was already unpacked and in its new place. The room itself was a little larger than her own, green bed sheets bringing the only colour to it.

"Not bad, eh?" Claudia asked when she noticed Myka's presence. She was still busy unpacking.

"Not at all. It could use a bit colour though." Myka bitterly remarked.

"You're quite right. I'll see if I can do anything about it. Now is not the time though. I've heard there'll be a diner party tonight? We'd better start getting you ready then."

"Does that mean I can finally get out of this corset?"

"Yes! Only to get into another one, of course."

A desperate groan escaped Myka's lips.

"Come on, the sooner this diner party is over, the sooner you can put on some comfortable pyjamas."

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ A little question though: Does anyone have any idea what the name of HG Wells brother is exactly? Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. First of all I wanted to thank you all for the nice reviews, follows & even favorites ^^ Also a special thanks to everyone who reminded of Charles' name, how could I even forget in the first place, eh. Ah anyway, here's chapter 2, I hope you'll enjoy it (:**

* * *

Chapter 2

It wasn't any different this time. It almost took half an hour to get into her dress, let alone the corset. The only bright side to Myka, was that they both were grassy green. Myka found that it was the only colour of dress that really suited her.

When they were finally ready, Myka admired herself in the mirror. Or well, she admired the dress at least, as the comb had yet again done nothing to straighten her hair.

After a while she heard Claudia clear her throat.

"At what time exactly were they coming to get you?"

"Uh... I don't know?"

Claudia just stared at her.

"What?" Myka asked, getting slightly annoyed by the silence.

"You didn't ask them to come and get you?"

"Should I have?"

"Why yes, you should have! Unless you want to get lost in all these intricate halls… Along with me as I can't exactly let you wander around alone."

Myka knew she should be concerned but she couldn't quite help the grin that settled on her face.

"Myka, this is not funny! I'm responsible for this."

Seeing her friend so desperate immediately made her grin disappear. She walked up to Claudia, putting her hands on the younger woman's shoulders.

"We'll be fine, don't worry."

Just as Claudia opened her mouth to protest a little more, there was a knock on the door.

Myka frowned at the younger woman but opened the door nonetheless. A bunch of dark brown silky hair greeted her.

"Oh, good evening, miss Wells." She did a small curtsy again, not knowing what the proper greeting was.

A soft giggle coming from the other woman, however, immediately told her she had done something wrong and a blush immediately started spreading from her throat to her cheeks.

"Darling, there's no need for that. All my friends call me HG." She eyed Myka, "You can call me Helena too, though."

"Uh…" As if Myka wasn't already embarrassed enough, her mouth refused to form any sort of words.

The smaller woman giggled again. "I figured you probably wouldn't find your way." She held out her hand, "If you would accompany me?"

If Myka didn't have her back turned to Claudia, she would have seen the large frown on the redheads face.

"Of course." Myka took Helena's hand, glad that she was able to say at least one thing without making a fool of herself.

"We're already a bit late, we should hurry." Helena told her once they had left the room.

"Hurry? I can hardly walk in this dress."

A smile graced the other woman's face again. "Well, being pretty comes at a price I suppose. And you are very pretty."

Myka felt another blush starting to make its way to her cheeks. This was getting embarrassing.

The other woman, however, just kept smiling at her while pulling her along through several hallways.

Feeling the need to save her dignity, Myka cleared her throat. "That's a very nice dress you are wearing."

"Why thank you, darling. I find that blue is the colour that suits me best. I did, however, leave the corset behind today. Everyone will be paying attention to you anyway, so nobody will notice, I'm sure."

If Myka's eyes could have popped out, she was sure it was happening right now. _She isn't wearing a corset? You mean that's her actual –waist-?!_

"Yes, they are very uncomfortable."

"Very much so. I swear, if men had to wear these, they wouldn't even be able to take two steps."

It was Myka's time to giggle now, earning another gracious smile from the other woman.

When they finally reached the big wooden doors, Myka released Helena's hand. Once again, she straightened her dress.

"You look marvellous, darling." They smiled at each other, waiting for the servants to open the door.

For the first time, Myka didn't have to put up a fake smile.

~~~~~In Love With The Wrong One~~~~~

The great hall was decorated richly. Almost everything was a shade of dark blue, alternated by gold. There were a lot of tables, already full of people. Myka followed Helena to the table in the centre of the room, where the thrones had been standing not too long ago.

Helena took place next to her parents, leaving a free spot for Myka in front of her, next to Charles. Sir Wells immediately stood up when he spotted Myka.

"You look wonderful." He kissed her hand once again, making Myka feel slightly uncomfortable. She didn't show it, however, and just smiled at him. It wasn't as radiant as the smile a few minutes ago though.

After she was greeted by the Wells' parents, she sat down, careful not to wrinkle her dress too much.

The food was absolutely delicious, and there was A LOT of it. She could get used to this.

She flinched when she felt an arm around her waist pulling her closer. Charles smiled at her and she nervously smiled back, not quite succeeding in keeping her mask in place. Her breathing became uneven and she had the strong urge to pull away.

She almost jumped out of her chair when she felt another hand on her thigh. She carefully looked down, seeing as no one else had noticed. She was surprised to see the hand wasn't Charles' at all. It was feminine, and the only woman who was in reach of her thigh would be… Helena.

She looked up, trying to meet the other woman's eyes. Helena though, suddenly seemed far too interested in the conversations around her and didn't look at her.

Myka knew she should just push it away, but she found she couldn't. It was the only thing that calmed her nerves, the only thing that kept her from pulling away from Charles. It felt reassuring.

During the rest of the evening, Helena didn't meet Myka's eyes once. But she felt Helena looking at her nonetheless.

When most of the guests had left, Myka excused herself. She felt the hand on her thigh slowly pull away, already regretting the loss of its presence. She bid everyone goodnight, earning a kiss on the cheek from Charles, and left the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohaii there! Now that was a quick update, wasn't it? Don't get used to it though. Right now I have a week off, but when school starts again updates will be alot slower. Anyway, another thanks to everyone who followed, favourited & reviewed. I appreciate it. **

* * *

Chapter 3

On the way to her room, Myka's thoughts started working at full speed again. She thought of Charles. He was a nice guy. A woman could truly not wish for anything more, yet still she found that she was missing something. Something on which she could not quite place her finger.

She sighed. Myka was already 20 years old, so far beyond the usual age of wedding already. Yet Charles, a man of much higher standing than herself, wanted to marry her. She couldn't have hoped for more. So why didn't this feel like the wonderful future she had always hoped to have?

Her mind drifted off to Helena. Myka would definitely guess she was at least a few years older than herself, so where was her husband?

She thought back to the hand that Helena had placed on her thigh and felt a shiver run down her spine. She wondered if Charles' sister had seen the discomfort it had brought Myka when he had pulled her closer. Yes, that must have been it. Helena just wanted to reassure her.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of voices close-by and she same to a halt. Where was she anyway? She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed she had lost her way… Again.

_I guess this was to be expected. _

She cursed herself for not asking for a servant to guide her to her room. This castle was like a labyrinth to her. Their 'castle', if you could call it that, was at least three times smaller, which made it kind of impossible to get lost.

Cursing herself once again, she moved towards the sound of voices. She found the room where the sound was coming from soon enough as the door was standing half-open. She was just about to knock when she recognised one of the voices. Helena.

Without the constant giggling and smiling it took Myka a while to recognise her. She was definitely prettier when she smiled. _Wait what_? Myka shook her head. She was definitely in need of some sleep.

Myka quickly realised that Helena was talking to her servant. She couldn't make out what they were saying though. Myka decided to take another peek, her curiosity getting the better of her.

When her eyes focussed on Helena again, she nearly got a heart-attack. She had gotten out of her dress and was now only wearing her underwear and some kind of top. Myka quickly pulled away, trying to calm her breathing. Did she just spy on Helena?!

_It was an accident. I… I should just make my presence known._

After waiting a few seconds to calm herself, she knocked on the door, pretending not to have seen anything.

Myka's shock only grew as Helena didn't put any more clothes on, like she'd have thought. Instead she just opened the door… IN HER UNDERWEAR.

"Oh Myka, darling, how nice to see you. Enjoyed your diner, I hope?"

"Yes." Myka was surprised by the unknown sound of her own voice. The surprise quickly passed, however, as her brain was too occupied with '_don't look down'_.

"So, what can I do for you?" Helena asked with a knowing smile.

"Oh… Uhm… I was just looking for my room when… Err… I heard someone talking."

"So you decided to spy on me?" Helena had meant it as a joke, but Myka's brain was too occupied to realise that.

"No! I mean, that was not my intention."

Helena was now leaning against her doorframe, frowning. "But, you did?"

"No, I… Look, could you please just call a servant to escort me to my room? I'm lost."

Helena smiled. "Indeed I can. But I don't want to."

Myka opened her mouth, but closed it again when her throat refused to work properly.

Helena laughed. "I'm just toying with you, dear. Just give me a second, I'll guide you myself."

Myka nodded, angry with herself for having embarrassed herself once again.

"Well, are you going to come in or are you going to wait in the hallway?"

Myka mumbled something, knowing that it wasn't polite at all, but she couldn't help it. Her mood had dropped far below zero.

Myka placed herself in a chair next to the door. This room was, to her surprise, much smaller than her own.

"I'm sorry, darling. It's stronger than me. I can't help but toy with innocent people, like yourself."

Helena opened her closet, searching for something suitable to wear. She quickly dismissed her servant when the girl came to help.

Myka's eyes travelled down Helena's legs. They were slightly bronzed but still much paler than her own. "Innocent?" To her surprise they were also very muscled.

Helena found a brown cotton pants and turned around, just in time to see Myka's eyes jump right back to her face.

"Aren't you then?" She smirked, knowing far too well what effect her lack of clothes was having on Myka.

Myka cleared her throat once again. "Of course I am." She smiled at Helena, getting up.

"I'll let you dress now."

When Myka was back in the hallway, she was happy to feel the chilly air against her burning cheeks. What was this woman playing at?

Before she could continue her line of thoughts, the other woman got out of her room. She was wearing those brown trousers with a white silk shirt.

"How you came to be here is quite a mystery to me. The way to your room is far easier than the way to mine. Ah well, I guess it was fate." Myka thought she saw a little twinkle in Helena's eyes, but it disappeared so quickly that she couldn't be sure of it.

The more the distance between them and Helena's room grew, the darker the halls got. When there was no light left whatsoever, Myka felt Helena's fingers slipping between her own until Helena was firmly holding her hand.

"Sorry. I'm not too fond of darkness when I'm not sleeping."

"Why didn't you say so? Let's go back." Myka had already partly turned around when she felt Helena's hand tugging on her own.

"No, please. It would do me great pleasure to escort you." Myka could see a smile on her face. Even in the darkness she could make out it was far more radiant than any she'd ever seen.

For a moment they just stared at each other, the only sound being their alternating breaths.

"Okay."

They started walking again. Neither of them said anything, but the silence was oddly comforting. Myka was suddenly very aware of Helena's fingers being hooked between her own.

"Helena, can I ask you something?"

"Whatever you want, darling."

"How… How old are you exactly?" When an uncomfortable silence followed, Myka quickly opened her mouth again. "I'm sorry. That was very inappropriate of me."

"Not at all." The slightly smaller woman squeezed her hand.

"You're wondering why I'm not married, aren't you?"

"No." Another silence followed. "Maybe."

"I'm 26."

They continued their walk, and Myka quickly realised that Helena wasn't going to say anything more.

Even though the silence was maybe slightly awkward, Myka was still disappointed, maybe even sad when they finally reached her room.

Claudia was already standing in the doorway.

"Myka! I was getting worried."

Claudia's eyes dropped down to their holding hands. Helena noticed and quickly released her grip.

"Well, now that you've safely arrived, " She winked at Myka, "I must take my leave."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Definitely. I'm pretty sure my servant has followed us and is waiting just behind the corner actually."

"Okay." Myka nervously scratched the back of her head. "And thank you."

"You're very welcome."

With that Helena did the same curtsy Myka had done for her not too long ago and left, quickly disappearing in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dear readers. Thank you for bearing with me. I know I'm not the fastest updater, so I appreciate your patience. I've been quite busy with school and I'm afraid I'll get even busier in the next two months. I'll try to update on regular basis, but forgive me if I don't. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I know it's not very long, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless ^^ Also, once again, thank you all for the follows, favorites and lovely reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Myka had never been a morning person. So when she felt Claudia's hand on her shoulder, she couldn't do anything more than let out a disapproving groan.

"Myka."

"I don't want to wake up yet."

"I didn't say you had to. I just wanted to remind you that I'm leaving."

"What?" Myka was very awake all of a sudden.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten." Claudia rolled her eyes, "It's my free weekend."

"Oh, right." Myka relaxed again, letting herself sink in the pillows once again.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I've arranged another servant for you."

"Okay. Thanks, Claud."

"You're quite welcome." Claudia said, pretty sure that Myka was already asleep again.

~~~~~In Love With The Wrong One~~~~~

Myka was vaguely aware of the knocking sounds on her door. Even though she could feel the warmth of the sun on her body, she still refused to move. It wasn't until the knocking sound returned, a little more persistent now, that she sighed in defeat.

"Yes." It was actually meant as a 'What do you want', but when she heard the door creak open, Myka realised her visitor had seen it as an invitation to enter the room.

It was only when she managed to open her eyes, that she recognised her visitor.

"Helena! What are you doing here?" Myka suddenly felt very uncomfortable, pulling her blankets a little bit higher and tighter.

Helena was walking around the room, fingers gliding over different shelves and objects.

"Well, you weren't at breakfast and I was getting worried."

"Breakfast? I thought it only ended at nine a.m."

Helena continued studying everything in the room while she replied. "It does. It's almost eleven a.m. already though."

"What?!" Myka forgot all of her shyness immediately and got out of the bed, struggling to get out of her blankets.

"Why didn't anyone wake me? Oh, this is bad."

Helena's heartily laughter filled the room.

"Relax, darling. It's not like there is anything on the programme for today." Helena's eyes were glistening with amusement.

Myka, however, didn't slow down, opening closets and searching for a hairbrush. "I thought Claudia had arranged for another servant."

Helena peaked inside the closets Myka was opening and closing again, unable to hide her curiosity.

"I never took you for a long-sleeper." She was completely ignoring the panic that was obviously overwhelming Myka at the moment.

"Well, I don't usually get the chance." Myka picked out two dresses, holding them both in front of her while staring at her mirror once again.

"The green one," Helena answered the unasked question.

Silence stretched between them as Myka put the red dress back in her closet.

It was only when Myka frantically started brushing her hair again, like every morning, that Helena frowned.

"-What- are you doing?"

"What does it look like," Myka was getting annoyed at the calm state Helena was obviously in, "I'm trying to make my hair look decent for once."

Myka's frantic brushing was stopped when Helena grabbed her wrist.

"Whatever do you mean? Your hair is perfect."

Helena caught herself putting some locks in place with her free hand.

Myka watched Helena arrange her locks in their reflection. "I wouldn't have mind if it had been a little straighter."

"Mmm," Helena released her grip on Myka's wrist, "but this way it's free, in all its glory. I'm pretty sure _straight _wouldn't suit you half as well."

Myka cleared her throat, feeling a blush make its way to her cheeks once again. It was weird how often this woman could make her feel so very awkward and… Happy at the same time.

She put her brush down, reaching for the green dress.

She quickly stepped out of her pyjamas, slipping into the dress. She didn't know whether she was imagining it or not, but she swore she felt a pair of eyes watching her every move.

Positioning herself in front of the mirror again, she immediately realised something was missing. "Corset," She groaned.

"Oh darling, you don't need a corset. You have a marvellous body."

Refusing to let her awkward-self get the better of her once again, she immediately responded.

"It is what's proper."

"And who decides what is proper?"

Myka turned around, meeting Helena's eyes. "Charles. Your brother. My future husband."

Myka saw a flicker in Helena's eyes that disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. The somewhat shorter woman took a few steps back.

"Right."

Not knowing how or why, Myka took a few steps forward, shortening the distance between them again. "Talk to me."

Helena frowned, an uncertain expression on her face.

_That was a first._

"Wh-.. What do you mean?"

"Something is bothering you."

"No, there isn't." Myka could practically see Helena build the walls around herself.

"Helena, please, I need you to be honest with me if we're going to be family."

Helena felt as if someone had dropped a bomb on her. _Family. _Myka was going to be her sister in law.

Her blurred vision sharpened again when she felt Myka's hand gripping het shoulder, firmly, just on the border of becoming painful.

She got aware of Myka repeating her name, brown eyes staring at even darker ones.

Getting no reaction whatsoever from the older woman, she let her hands slide from the slender shoulders. Her own shoulders lowering in defeat.

She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I w-…"

Before she could finish her sentence or even open her eyes, she felt two hands cupping her face, pulling her closer.

"Helena." It sounded less panicked than she would have liked. In fact, it sounded like some sort of confirmation, reassurance.

Helena didn't answer. With her eyes closed, the wait seemed endless. She knew she should pull away, but she was frozen to the spot. All common sense robbed from her.

Until she finally felt a pair of full lips against her own. Neither of them moved. They just stood there, lips connected, matching perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again my dear readers. I must say, I'm pretty overwhelmed by all the follows, favorites and oh so sweet reviews ^^ I appreciate it a lot though, so thank you all very much! Not very much Myka/Helena in this chapter, but be patient my friends. I'll do my best to update soon! Can't promise anything though. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The kiss lasted for about five seconds until Myka's mind started working again. She pushed Helena back with all the force she could muster. The smaller woman stumbled back, in shock. Whether it was shock about the push, or the kiss, Myka didn't know.

They were both just standing there, trying to catch and avoid each other's gaze at the same time. Myka was desperately waiting for Helena to lighten the mood of the situation… somehow, like she always did. Yet for the first time, even Helena didn't open her mouth to say something witty.

"Lunch," Myka eventually mumbled, knowing it was the lamest excuse ever, but she needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

She picked up her dress in the most inelegant way and almost ran out of the room, leaving Helena behind.

She still didn't know the halls so she just wandered around, hoping to end up somewhere familiar.

~~~~~ILWTWO~~~~~

Somehow she managed to end up in the hall where she had arrived the first day. She sought out a bench, realising she had been running for quite a while. Breathing heavily, Myka tried to straighten her thoughts. She still didn't know what exactly had happened. It all happened so quickly after all.

She scolded herself for the fifty-seventh time for running away like a little child instead of talking about it with Helena. They should and would talk about it eventually anyway. There was no avoiding it.

_How can I talk to her about it when I don't even know what happened myself?_

That seemed reasonable enough. She finally started to calm down a bit, steadying her breathing.

What did it mean anyway? Was Helena just playing games with her? Was she like this with everyone? No. Myka couldn't believe that. Helena looked just as shocked as Myka herself did.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a servant, who had apparently waited for an appropriate time to catch her attention.

"Lady Myka," the girl did a small curtsy, "I was sent by lady Helena to tell you that your parents will be arriving this evening."

The girl kept looking at her, unsure of what to say. "For the wedding," she added eventually.

"Yes, of course." Myka had lost all track of time in the last few days. There were only two days left until the wedding.

"Uhm… I uh…," Myka brought her hands up to her hair. Her brain felt as if it was ready to explode any moment now.

"You should go and get yourself ready," the servant said, after she had clearly lost her patience, "My Lady." She added quickly.

"Yes, right." Myka got up and followed the servant. After some pondering she finally realised that this was the servant she had seen in Helena's room the other day. This was Helena's personal servant!

Why was everything about Helena nowadays?

She sighed in relief when they finally arrived at her now familiar room.

Holding her breath, Myka opened the door. The room was empty. Of course it was.

Myka turned around to face the servant. "Thank you, you can go now."

"Lady Wells insisted that I…"

"I can take care of myself," Myka said to the girl, surprised by the venom in her own voice. She wanted to apologise but the servant had already turned her back to Myka.

Somehow her room didn't seem like the safe haven it once was. It just reminded her of… yes, Helena. Again.

"Just get her out of your head," she nodded at her own reflection before letting out another sigh. This was stupid.

Putting on some make-up, she tried to focus on Charles. It would be a wonderful wedding, with a wonderful man.

~~~~~ILWTWO~~~~~

Myka almost got a heart attack from the sound of loud knocking on her door.

Once she recovered she immediately opened the door.

"Charles," She curtsied, "how nice to see you."

"I wanted to escort my future wife to the hall. If I may, that is."

She smiled at him although an uneasy feeling settled in her belly.

"Of course."

He locked the door for her once she put her hand on his arm.

"I trust your stay has been well so far?"

"Very. You have a wonderful home."

"I hear you've been spending a lot of time with my sister. I hope she's been treating you well?"

And there she was again. There was truly no escaping. Myka never let her smile falter.

"Yes, absolutely."

They walked on in silence. Just as her mind was starting to drift off, she felt Charles' hand on her waist, guiding her to the big doors of the great hall as well as back to reality.

He came to a halt and took both of her hands in his.

"Are you ready? This will be the first of many appearances together."

"As ready as I'll ever be." It wasn't a lie.

He smiled at her, his little moustache somehow managing to not move an inch. Just as she was about to turn towards the massive doors, he pulled her back. She frowned at him.

"I just wanted you to know that I am a very lucky man to have a woman like you by my side."

A silence followed and Myka quickly realised that she was supposed to say something now.

"That's… so sweet. I am sure equally lucky to have been noticed by a gentleman such as yourself." Myka had absolutely no clue what she was talking about, but it somehow seemed to satisfy him.

Before she could let out a breath of relief though, she saw him inch closer. Not knowing why, she quickly turned her head a little, his lips landing on her cheek.

He was obviously surprised and disappointed, but left it at that nonetheless.

"In we go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahoy! First of all I want to apologise for the slow updates. I've been really busy with school (I know, like the lamest excuse ever, but it's TRUE!) and well, I have to update my story on fictionpress too once in a while you know ^^ Anyway, here it is, chapter 6! I know, I know, it might be a little depressing, please don't kill me. I promise it'll get better :3 Also, another superbig thank you to everyone who left reviews, followed & favourited! Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 6

With nothing to do, but act lady-like, the next days passed slowly. Myka had thought of going to check up on Helena a few times, but always changed her mind and determined it was better no to. It would just complicate things. She hadn't seen or heard from Helena either, so Myka figured the other woman was probably thinking the same.

Her parents on the other hand, seemed happier than ever. It was like they were, for once, happy with her, not disappointed that she wasn't a boy. Myka knew she should be glad, but the fact only made her angrier… Or that's what she told herself. Mostly she was just disappointed and hurt.

Her smile never faltered though. She was definitely getting better at these fake smiles, which was actually kind of sad when you thought about it.

Luckily Claudia was back though, ready and eager to take her mind off things. She told Myka about her family. Well, about a man called Artie anyway, because she didn't really have any real family except for her brother, who was studying abroad.

Myka had always found it funny how every time Claudia talked about Artie, you could just hear the affection in her voice. Whereas Myka, who had 'real' family, had no such feelings towards them. Sure, they were and would always be her parents, but their relationship was hardly affectionate.

Her mind drifted off. She would get another family soon. Yet somehow, she had never felt more lonely before in her life.

Myka was lying in her bed again, waiting for the sun to come up. Today was the day. The day that would change her life. Why did she constantly have to convince herself that this was the right thing to do? The thing that she wanted. Was it supposed to be this hard?

She tried to think of Charles, but like always, another face invaded her mind. Myka groaned. She really needed to talk to Helena, just to settle her mind. Everything would be better then. Myka nodded to herself.

Getting out of bed, she put on a robe to make her at least a little more presentable. The stone floor was cold beneath her bare feet, but she didn't feel like putting on her five-sizes-too-small-shoes.

Quickly checking the corridor, she closed the door behind her. If anybody saw her, they would have thought she was up to something.

Somehow she managed to end up at Helena's door without too much trouble. "Must be fate," she recalled Helena's words.

Suddenly she began having doubts again. It should be around five in the morning. What kind of hour is that to talk to someone? She quickly shook her head, realising she had to do this now and placed a few soft knocks on the door.

There was a silence.

Just as Myka was debating whether she should knock again or turn back to her room, the door opened.

Myka forgot everything she had planned to say when a pair of even darker eyes met her own.

"Myka." Helena stated.

"You're shivering, come in." It was only when Helena said so that Myka realised she was indeed very cold. Maybe she should have worn those shoes after all.

"You're up early," Helena said when Myka had settled in a blue fancy chair in Helena's room, "Stress about the wedding?"

"I suppose." Myka answered, trying to straighten her thoughts again.

"You suppose?" Helena sat down on her bed. Their knees just far enough not to touch.

Myka let out a breath, desperate for some fresh air. "Look, Helena, I wanted to talk about… Well, you know."

A small smile played along Helena's lips. It didn't reach her eyes though. "Yes, I know. I must admit I thought you wouldn't come visit me before the wedding anymore."

"It's not like you made an effort, is it?"

"And how would you know?"

"Did you?" Helena pursed her lips. She was used to being beaten at word games.

"I did, in fact." She finally admitted.

It was like all the guts Myka had collected the last few minutes, all washed away as the words left the smaller woman's mouth. God, she was such a mess when Helena was around.

Myka grabbed on to the last bit of courage before it could wash away with the rest of it and quickly said what she had come to say.

"I don't know what exactly that kiss meant, but I just wanted to tell you that it was a mistake." Myka felt as if she was pushing daggers into her own heart. She could tell Helena was trying her best not to let down her walls, but Myka could see the hurt anyway. It only served to push the daggers in even further.

"Was it? I seem to remember the both of us were very… Active in the process."

Myka knew she was right. "Maybe so, but I felt nothing."

Myka saw a swirl of emotion in the dark eyes in front of her. Yet somehow, Helena's walls remained standing. "Okay."

The daggers turned to spears. Why was this hurting so much? This was how it should be. "Did… Did it mean something to you?" Myka asked. She knew it wasn't fair, but she had to know.

"It didn't mean anything." Helena forced a smile on her face, "I was just trying to have some fun. It was highly inappropriate of me though."

Helena's voice had grown cold. "Well, I shouldn't keep you. You should be getting ready for your wedding… Sis."

Myka smiled at her, although it took more of an effort this time. "Indeed, I should. See you in a few."

Myka had the strange urge to pull Helena closer, to hug her tied so that she was sure Helena felt safe, but she couldn't. With a frown , Myka eventually left the room.

Well, that went well. Or at least, it went according to plan. Why didn't it feel like it went well?

Myka found the way back to her room without too much trouble. It was as if the hallways between her own room and Helena's were the only one she was actually starting to get to know.

Once back in her room, she buried herself in her blankets. She would have to wake up soon, but opposed to what she thought, she felt even less prepared for the wedding now. She wished she had never gone to Helena. Something just didn't feel right.


	7. Chapter 7

So here it is, the weddingchapter. :3 Thank you for all the follows, favourites & reviews ^^ Please keep leaving reviews if there's anything you want to get off of your chest, I try to keep all of them in mind when I'm writing my other chapters (:

* * *

Chapter 7

It was as if she had just closed her eyes when someone entered the room. She knew it was Claudia by the soft yet excited steps on the floor.

"Wake up, Myka!" Yes, definitely excited.

"No. Just a little while longer." She tangled herself in the sheets a little more.

"Have you forgotten what day it is or something?"

Myka sighed, hoping Claudia hadn't heard it. "No, I am well aware."

"Shouldn't you be like… You know, all girly excited… Probably combing your hair frantically?"

"Probably."

"Oh come on, Myka. Just get up." Claudia started pulling on the blankets. "It'll be my fault if you're not on time."

"Okay, okay." Myka threw the blankets, that Claudia hadn't yet pulled off, off of her.

"Your mother gave me her own wedding dress for you to wear."

Myka's eyes grew wide. "You've got to be kidding me." If she remembered correctly, her mother's wedding dress had been a dirty grey one that was way too wide to actually walk in it without falling.

"I am not wearing that."

Claudia crossed her arms, "Right, I'll leave it to you to inform your mother."

"Point taken."

It took at least half an hour to get the dress on. In the end they came to the conclusion that Myka's mother had been somewhat smaller at Myka's age than herself. The dress was trailing down the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me," Myka said for the second time that morning, "I can barely walk in a dress my size. This is horrible!"

"Now, now. No need to make so much drama out of it." Claudia was straightening the dress. Or trying to at least, as the dress itself was very wide and refused to be straightened apparently.

"How is this not drama? It's ridiculous. I can't wear this."

"What? Are you going to let someone make another one for you in two hours? I don't think so."

"This is a nightmare. I look more like I'm going to attend a funeral than a wedding."

"No argument there."

"Yeah, thanks for that, Claud."

~~~~~ILWTWO~~~~~

Helena had literally gone through all her clothes and had found nothing suitable. Well, not suitable enough for Myka's wedding anyway… And her brother's of course.

She threw the blue dress, the last one she had tried on, on her bed. She had once again sent her servant away. She didn't like to have other people do things for her. She wanted to be as independent as possible.

Her hand made its way to the locket around her neck. Closing her eyes, she softly whispered; "Christina."

After all these years the pain hadn't lessened at all. She still remembered the last time she'd seen her. She had that radiant smile on her face, a smile that Helena hadn't seen in anybody else.

That day she was going to go horse-riding with her father, the arrogant scoundrel.

The rest of the day, was a blur in her mind though. She vaguely remembered a messenger coming to the castle, informing her of a fire in the stables. And the two deaths involved. Her poor Christina.

Helena's hands tightened around the locket, palm painful and knuckles white. She had always found it ironic that the person she loved most died along with the one she hated most.

After that things only got gloomier. Her parents pushed her to get remarried, while she could still get children. She refused, however, only resulting in a bad relationship with her parents, whom only had eyes for Charles nowadays.

She shook her head, dissolving the memories. Today was not the day to dwell upon them. It was a wedding, she should be happy. Only, she wasn't. She didn't want her brother to marry Myka, which made her feel bad as her brother had always been nice to her. Authoritative, yes, but nice.

Yet she always came to the conclusion that Charles' feelings for Myka, could never be bigger than her own. And somehow, she knew Myka felt the same. Yet, if Myka decided this was the life she wanted, who was Helena to stand in her way?

Helena picked up a white dress. It seemed to be the opposite of her current mood, but Helena decided it was suitable for a wedding. The dress only reached just under her knees though, so she was sure her mother would have something to say about that. Not that she cared anymore.

~~~~~ILWTWO~~~~~

It felt weird, walking through the halls with her own arm through her father's. The last time she had done so, she must have been five years old or something. There was an awkward silence between them, the both of them not sure what to say.

Her father was the one who broke the silence. "So you're finally getting married, then?"

"Apparently." Myka hadn't meant for it to sound so bitter, but didn't regret it nonetheless.

"This is going to be good for you. Sir Wells is a respected man among the city. He'll take care of you."

"I'm sure he will." Myka suddenly wished they'd go back to the awkward silence. Talking was even worse. It looked as if her father was thinking the same, as they both walked on in silence.

When they entered the hall, it was full of people. Myka doubted she'd ever seen so many people together in one place before. She didn't recognise any of them, except for her sister Tracy and her Husband, sir Lattimer.

Neither of her parents liked Pete, but he was also from a respected family, so they married Tracy to him anyway. Myka herself had always found him fun to hang around. He had terrible humor, but somehow his jokes always made her laugh nonetheless.

She doubted Charles had any humor at all. Charles. Helena. _No._

She felt like screaming it out loud. No! Today wasn't the day to think about Helena. In fact, she shouldn't think of her at all. Not in that way anyway. What way? What was she talking about?

It was only when she felt her father's arm slip away from her own, that she realised they were in front of the altar. Charles held out his hand and she took it reluctantly. Forcing a smile upon her face. This was not what she wanted.

The priest started rambling of his whole speech and Myka dared to take a look to the people sitting on the first row.

Her breath stocked in her throat when she saw Helena. She was beautiful in white. Like an angel, although even that would be an understatement. It was only when she met the other woman's eyes that she looked away again. Although she felt Helena's eyes on her through the whole ceremony.

Her heart started beating faster when they finally arrived to the vows they had to take. She felt as if it would jump out of her chest right at the spot and scream 'no'. She didn't let her heart do the talking, however.

"I do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohaii readers. I'm so very sorry for the long wait, I found it a very difficult chapter to write. It's pretty late here, and I'm pretty sleepy, so I probably missed several spellingmistakes, I'll try to correct them as soon as possible though. Just figured I shouldn't let you guys wait longer than necessary ^^ Thank you all so much for the follows, favourites and oh so lovely reviews! (Also, only 6 eps in season 5? And the last above that? Pshhh, this hip had better become canon then!)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 8

She wished she could turn back time. She wished she could grab the words that were still hanging in the air and swallow them never to let them leave her lips again. It was already too late she realised, however, when she heard the same words coming from Charles' mouth. They were married. Connected for life.

At this moment, more than ever, it hit her that she did have feelings for a Wells. Just the wrong one. Even when Charles started to lean in for a kiss to seal their marriage, her mind didn't register it. It was only when their lips made contact that she seemed to focus again. Focus on a person in a white dress.

She could practically see all hope wash away in dark eyes. It was done. She was a married woman now.

The next moments were unclear to Myka. She vaguely remembered being guided outside by the crowd and the next thing she knew they were in a feast hall, filled with food and musicians playing some mood-setting music.

She had been harassed by more than half of the present people already, people whom she didn't even know. They all congratulated her, but seemed to be more interested in talking to Charles.

Myka didn't mind, however. It gave her some time to sit down, catch her breath and gather her thoughts. She knew that gathering her thoughts probably wasn't the best thing to do, but she knew she'd do it anyway.

Not now though, as Pete came to sit next to her.

"Hi there, sister in law!" Pete had never been one for proper etiquette. It was exactly what Myka liked about him. Talking to him didn't seem forced, unlike all the other conversations she'd been through today.

"Hi Pete," she said, her voice sounding tired, "How have you been?"

"Good. Very good in fact! Tracy's pregnant."

"That's great!" Myka said, honestly for once. "That's so great," she repeated, "Congratulations."

"Thank you. Although this is supposed to be your day today, right?"

"Right."

Pete must have seen the lack of enthusiasm on her face though, as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just a little tired. It has been a long day."

"I can imagine." Although he didn't seem convinced, he didn't push it. She saw his eyes wander away to something behind her. Someone. Charles was obviously trying to make his way towards her.

"I guess I'll have to leave you now. I wouldn't want to steal you away from your brand new husband."

He gave her a quick hug, gaining a disapproving look from several of the nobles around them, and whispered something in Myka's ear before turning away.

"Enjoy your wedding night." Myka was sure she would drop dead at the spot. She had been so preoccupied by everything that had happened, that she'd forgot to think about what this whole wedding actually meant.

She would have to… Share a room and BED with Charles.

She felt a pair of hands on her hips, slowly turning her around.

"Charles."

"Let's dance," he said, not asking but just dragging her along.

"I'm not sure if…" Her protest was in vain, however, as she saw how everyone parted to give the newly married couple some space.

Sighing and stamping her foot inwardly, she somehow managed to swing her arms elegantly around his neck while he grabbed her hips again.

The dance started off stiffly, but after a while Myka succeeded in calming herself enough to let her muscles relax.

The dance seemed to last ages and she felt a strong urge to close her eyes. So she did.

Once she was surrounded only by blackness, everything changed. She was no longer dancing with Sir Wells but with Helena. The smaller woman's eyes were filled with joy. A joy that Myka longed to see in the other woman every day.

_She tightened her grip around Helena, resting her head on her shoulder. As if her hands were moving on their own, she felt them tangle up in silken dark brown strands. The simple feeling of the softness running between her fingers, was enough to be filled by a warm glow. I started in her stomach, but soon spread over her whole body. She felt arms tightening around her waist, thumbs pushing at her sides. Pushing hard. This was not Helena. _

Myka quickly opened her eyes again, shocked when she discovered her hands were tangled up in Charles' hair. The warm feeling that had invaded every limb of her body disappeared as quickly as it had come. Luckily the musicians finally seemed to be done with the song and Myka gratefully stepped back. She dropped a quick curtsy and made her way to the table with drinks.

She picked up the nearest glass, pleased it was wine, and slugged it down in one gulp. This was not going as she had planned it. None of it had. It had all been ruined from the moment Helena had knocked on her door. And the worst thing was, that she couldn't even blame Helena. Myka also knew perfectly well what she wanted, and it wasn't Charles.

"You look wonderful as always."

Myka almost flipped over the table with drinks. "Helena! Oh… I mean, hi! Thank you." God, she was a married woman. Why was she still acting like a teenager in love? Not even with her own husband.

Myka did her best to look Helena in the eyes, but she couldn't. These were not the joy-filled eyes she wanted to see. These were empty and cold, a closed door to all the feelings that were housed behind them.

"I just wanted to congratulate you. I guess we're officially family now then."

Myka gulped. They were. Yet this was not how she had imagined it. "I guess so."

Helena seemed to want to say something, but clenched her jaw in the end. Instead she bowed, placing a small smile on her face and disappeared.

~~~~~ILWTWO~~~~~

The rest of the evening, Myka spent her time with her thoughts alone, which was the worst. It only made time go slower than it already had. So for once, Myka was glad for a change when she heard Charles say his goodbyes to his family and oh so many 'friends'. He took a hold of her hand and guided her through the halls. Charles' chamber was stationed in the same hallway as Helena's. How fitting.

When they entered, however, it looked entirely different. It was at least twice as big, but lost a lot of its cosiness as a result. The room was very bare, the bed only filling a small amount of space in it.

"So here it is. Your future bedroom."

"It's very… large."

"I suppose it would seem so to you," he removed his vest.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He smiled, as if he was reassuring a toddler. "Nothing."

Myka felt her stomach turn when he took a few paces closer, killing the space between them. She felt a strong urge to turn around and leave the room. She couldn't. Her legs were stone, feet glued to the ground.

He slowly pulled on the chords of the corset with one hand, the other one settling down on her neck. He soon got bored of it though, and began pulling the threads quicker, rougher. Finally getting rid of it, he wasted no time sliding the gray dress down her shoulders.

He had a hunger in his eyes that frightened her. She closed her eyes, desperately trying to shut out the horrified feeling that settled in her stomach. She felt his fingers caressing her skin, every touch resulting in an image of Helena. No. She couldn't do this. His rough fingers were just slipping underneath her bra when she roughly pushed him away.

"Stop."

"What? Why?"

He was slightly angry, grabbing her waist again.

"You are my wife now."

"No! yes, I mean…" She took a breath, trying to think of something to say. Her brain wasn't really functioning as it should though, and she just blurted out the first thing that somehow reached her tongue.

"It's my time of the month."

_Really? That's what you came up with? _

It was too late to think of something else, but somehow it actually seemed to work.

"Oh… Ah… I suppose this isn't really a good time then."

_Really? You think?_

He quickly released her, taking a few steps back as if he was actually disgusted. Typical. Men.

Myka sighed. "Maybe I should just go back to my room."

"As from now on, this is your room, your bed. Today we will just share it in another meaning, I guess."

"Okay." Myka said, not at all looking forward to a night with that pig. But at least she had managed to avoid an even worse night. For now.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here it is, didn't want to keep you guys waiting for too long after that last chapter. I hope this one will make up for it a little at least ^^ Thank you all for the follows, favorites and very lovely reviews! Enjoy *bows***

* * *

Chapter 9

Myka found it hard to come up with a memory of a night worse than this one. In fact, she didn't come up with anything at all. Although she had been able to prevent the worst, his hands had still been all over her, pulling her towards him.

When things had become too close for her, she had found herself imagining someone else's hands. Hands both softer and more gentle. Every time she was pulled right back into reality, however, by his alcohol breath on the pale skin of her neck.

As a result, she hadn't been able to close her eyes all night. Paranoid of what might happen if she did. The relief was grand when she felt him pulling away in the morning, oblivious to the fact that she was very awake.

She tried to keep her breathing as steady as she could while listening to rustling sounds, him dressing no doubt.

It was only when the door closed, that she dared let out her breath again, pushing her head into the pillows. At least the pillows were good.

After minutes lying like that, she quickly realised that sleep wouldn't come to her anymore and she pushed away the blankets. Realising there wasn't anything she could do, but go down and get breakfast, she quickly put on her green dress once again. God, was she happy she didn't have to put on that grey thing anymore.

Finally reaching the hall, without getting lost above that, she noticed everyone was already there. Nice to know everyone was an early bird here apparently.

Her hope to slip past without being noticed was shattered though, as she felt Charles' eyes on her and heard him stand up.

She strongly had to resist the urge to roll her eyes once again, as he began praising the arrival of his beloved wife. Desperately trying to focus on something else, her eyes landed on… How could it be any different, Helena.

She found that eyes had already been focussed on her before she had met them. Now they were, however, not filled with the sadness and hurt from past days. What Myka saw was concern and… Embarrassment?

She had no idea what was going through the smaller woman's mind, but gave her a reassuring smile nonetheless. It seemed to have the desired effect as Helena gave her a hesitant smile back. Helena and hesitant. Normally she would never have used those words together in one sentence. But they had passed the boundary of 'normal' quite some time ago.

The breakfast was silent. Well, both women were silent, sitting opposite of each other. Charles on the other hand was louder than ever, which seemed to work on Helena's nerves. Myka's parents were delighted on the other hand. Of course they were.

The only positive thing about this wedding, was that her parents would finally be leaving again.

Once Myka had somehow succeeded in eating half an egg and had said her goodbyes to her oh so loving parents, she excused herself.

Once outside of the room, she pondered where to go. She no longer had a room of her own, only a room where Charles could come and go as he pleased and she wasn't really in the mood to be close to him right now. _Or ever._

"Myka!"

Myka jumped, quickly straightening her dress as if she was caught doing something she shouldn't be. Which of course she wasn't.

"Claudia. You scared the hell out of me."

"Yeah, apparently. When did you get so jumpy?"

The older woman tangled her hands in own hair, sighing loudly. "I need to get some air."

Claudia quirked an eyebrow, clear signs of concern present on her face. "May I escort you to the gardens, my lady?"

"Please do."

~~~~~ILWTWO~~~~~

Myka couldn't believe she hadn't been here before. The gardens were absolutely beautiful, filled with all sorts of flowers of varying colours and apple trees, some of them twice her height. Walking through them, the smell of sweet apples invaded her nose. She was just debating whether or not she could pick one when Claudia cleared her throat.

"It would seem we have company."

Myka turned around in a rush, her curls bouncing at the sudden movement. She relaxed again, however, when she recognised the elegant figure of Helena. Claudia noticed and cleared her throat once again. "I will just leave you two be." She seemed ready to leave, but hesitantly opened her mouth again. "Myka… Please don't get yourself in trouble."

Not waiting for a reaction, she started walking in the opposite direction of Helena, eying the woman dangerously when they passed each other.

"That's an interesting servant you've got there." Helena said when she'd finally crossed the distance between them.

"Maybe so. But she's always there for me when I need her. " Myka watched as Helena's lips turned ever so slightly down. The other woman had obviously taken that as a personal attack.

Myka looked down, sighing. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't." The smaller woman walked towards the closest apple tree, picking out a bright red one.

"Apple?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

Helena extended her hand, touching Myka's slightly when the younger woman took a hold of the apple. Their eyes were focussed on one another for a moment before Helena broke the silence.

"Care to take a walk? Our gardens are truly beautiful, even if I say so myself."

"I'd be delighted."

They walked at an easy pace, starting off in silence. Once again it was Helena, who broke the silence.

"I've met your sister and her husband. They are very nice people."

Myka had to smile, "yes, they are. Over the years Pete has really become like a real brother. "

"So I've noticed."

Myka smiled at the smaller woman, earning a smile right back at her.

After another two minutes of walking in silence, Helena decided to touch the topic they had both been trying to avoid.

"Did you enjoy your wedding?"

"It was a nice wedding." Myka replied, but she refused to look up.

"I didn't ask whether it was nice or not, Myka."

Myka stopped, causing Helena to do the same, placing herself in front of Myka.

"Why do you ask a question you already know the answer to?"

"Myka, I lied to you. That kiss wasn't just a game, it meant everything to me."

Myka knew that already, but to hear Helena actually say it was something different entirely. Her emotions suddenly got the better of her, closing down her throat, tears running down her cheeks.

It was only when Helena reached out to catch them, that Myka found enough air to say something.

"Helena, why now? I am married. It is over."

"It is not if you don't want it to."

"Of course I don't want it to. I am unhappy, Helena. Every time he talks to me, it's your voice I hear. Every time I tangle my hands in his hair, it's your locks I feel. Every time he… touches me, it is you that I'm thinking of. I just can't…" Her throat was pinched closed again before she could end her sentence.

"Oh, Myka. I am so sorry to have left you. I was weak and uncertain, but I shouldn't have let you deal with this on your own." By now Myka could see tears running down Helena's cheeks too.

Helena hesitantly leaned forward. When Myka didn't seem to protest she closed the distance between their lips, kissing the other woman's lips softly. After several seconds, she felt Myka's hands go up, tangling in her hair and gently pushing her closer. Just when their kiss started getting more fierce and passionate Helena heard a sounds. She opened her eyes, catching a glimpse of red hair disappearing behind a tree.

She softly pushed Myka back, who was desperately trying to hold on to her. "Myka. Myka!"

The other woman finally released the silken locks, taking a step back and immediately regretting the lack of contact.

"We've got company. I told you you had an interesting servant."

Myka closed her eyes. She loved Claudia, but now was really not the moment.

"I'm gonna leave her up to you, Myka. But I promise you, I am going to fix this. I promise."

Sparing a quick glance at the tree, she quickly pressed her lips against Myka's once again, before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellu! It would seem I have lost a few followers due to my slow updating! I am very sorry for this, but I can't really do anything about it myself tbh. Exams are coming closer and, as hard as it is to admit, they are more important than writing fanfiction. I will do my best to update asap, but I can't promise anything. Anyway, I wanted to thank you all for the wonderful feedback you've given me. I will certainly keep it all in mind, and try to put it to use. Now, I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter ^^**

* * *

Chapter 10

Myka watched Helena go, still so many questions swimming around in her head. She decided to lock them away for now though. She took a deep breath, turning around to face a certain tree.

"Claudia, I know you're there."

The red-head peeked out from behind it. "Oh, you know. Just eating some apples." She laughed nervously, randomly picking an apple from the ground. Realising it was rotten, however, she quickly dropped it again.

"Yes, tasty apples."

"Okay, okay. You caught me. What do you want me to say?"

"Look Claudia, nobody can know of this."

"What is 'this'? Are you in love with her?"

"I am." Claudia didn't know a person could sound so broken and yet so caring at the same time.

"Okay."

Myka frowned, her heart beating at full speed. "Okay? That's it?"

"Yeah. Who am I to say anything? If you love her… Then I guess you should go for it. Well… It is quite a pity that you are married now though… to her brother?" Claudia frowned, "Yes, that's weird."

Although it was an inappropriate moment, Myka couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Claudia," she hugged the other woman, "I'm so glad you're here."

~~~~~ILWTWO~~~~~

Helena's fingers softly grazed the metal. It felt cold, sending a shiver down her spine. At least, she thought it was the metal that did that.

"It has got to work." The Victorian woman mumbled, frowning ever so slightly, "It has to."

She had gotten rid of her dress, exchanging it for a comfortable pants and shirt. She had never been allowed to wear such things, yet she had quite a lot of these outfits. She founds it was easiest to work in… to walk in… everything really. Who came up with those stupid dresses anyway?

She finally let her fingers fall off the object in front of her, eying it critically. It was their way out. But maybe this wasn't what Myka had wanted.

"Only one way to find out." Helena was very aware of the fact that she was talking to herself, but it had become sort of a habit. After Christina's death, she wasn't too fond of any company whatsoever. It resulted in the fact that she only had herself to talk with. Not that she minded. She wasn't too fond of people anymore.

Up until now of course. Myka had awakened feelings that she was so sure had died along with Christina in that terrible fire. The lost smile of Christina's beautiful face, found again in Myka's.

It was simply cruel how they could not be together in this world. As if anyone had the right to fight a love that was not their own. No. It was blasphemy. This was blasphemy. She did not belong here. After Christina's death she hadn't stopped searching for ways to go elsewhere, to go somewhere better.

It had seemed a waste of time back then, but it was so very close now. She could almost smell the world through the machine… the wondrous machine.

Helena shook her head. This was not the time. Myka needed saving, and Helena was determined on being her saviour.

~~~~~ILWTWO~~~~~

After Claudia informed Myka that she had to go back to work, Myka had found a bench under one of the apple trees. She had only discovered the garden today, and yet it felt like the only safe place somehow. It was a silent place, yet not lonely.

Although she had just lived the worst day ever, it was followed by one of the best days. The warm feeling that had surrounded her when Helena's lips had softly made contact with her own, hadn't left. It had only spread further. The very tips of her fingers even felt different. Nervous of some sort, but somehow it was satisfying. It didn't make any sense whatsoever, so she didn't question it.

She simply closed her eyes, letting herself drown in the pleasant smell of apples and the soft wind caressing her cheeks. It would have been cold, if the warmth hadn't settled itself in exactly that place too.

Sleep was threatening to take her, when she heard footsteps behind her. Recognising the steady yet elegant rhythm immediately, she let herself relax again, pretending not to have noticed anything.

"Mmm, I smell apples." The voice was right next to her ear, yet somehow it wasn't as startling as it was comforting.

"Back already?" Myka felt Helena's hand trail over her next before the smaller woman sat down beside her. It was only then that she noticed the woman's attire.

"Helena, what are you wearing?" It was shocking to see the woman so, but not unpleasant. In some way, trousers and a flannel shirt seemed to suit the woman. It made her look like the independent woman she was.

It was only when Helena quirked an eyebrow that she realised she was staring. "It looks good on you."

A genuine smile appeared on her face, but her eyes quickly became serious again.

"Myka." She took the younger woman's hands in her own, opening and closing her mouth, hesitating.

"I… might have found a way to be together."

A radiant smile immediately covered Myka's face, a smile that was very familiar to Helena. It made her heart flutter to see it again. She just hoped she would never have to leave it again.

"What is the plan? Oh Helena, this is so great!" Helena felt the younger woman squeeze her fingers so hard, that she was honestly surprised they weren't blue yet.

"Myka, calm down. I need you to be sure about this."

"We have already talked about this, Helena. I appreciate your concern, but I think that by now, you should know perfectly well what it is that I want." She almost sounded desperate now, "I want you."

Helena had to use every bit of willpower she possessed to remain serious and not scream or even cry out of happiness. It was truly a marvellous feeling to hear those words leave Myka's lips. Words that she'd longed for, for so long.

"There is no undoing this. We have to be… you have to be sure."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that we'll be together. But that will be it. Just us. We won't see any of the people that we know now anymore."

Myka frowned, in the first place wondering what that meant exactly. Once her mind continued assessing the idea, however, a certain red-head came to mind.

"What about Claudia?"

"I'm sorry, Myka. But it is simply not possible."

Myka took a deep breath, squeezing Helena's hands a little more. She closed her eyes, allowing her mind to concentrate on solely one thing. Helena. Yes. She didn't have any choice. She loved Claudia like a sister, but without Helena she couldn't eat. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't breathe.

Her eyes fluttered open again, meeting two chocolate eyes. Eyes like an open book. Fear, nervousness, fondness, almost a thousand feelings scribbled among the pages.

Instead of giving an answer, she simply cupped Helena's cheek, pulling her closer once again.

Myka didn't have to say anything. The parting and meshing of their lips made everything clear. They needed to each other. Helena had found her saviour.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again, dear readers! I know it's been a (very) long time since I last updated, for which I apologize dearly. I can officially say now, however, that I graduated :D So I guess that was worth it. Thank you all for not abandoning this story and leaving wonderful reviews! It makes my day (or night in many cases.) , anyway, here's chapter 11 (finally). Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Helena led Myka through several small and dark corridors, firmly clutching Myka's hand in hers. The smaller woman was holding an oil lamp, illuminating only just enough of the hallway to see where they were placing their feet.

"Where are we going?"

Helena squeezed her hand. "You'll see soon enough, we're almost there."

She didn't lie. Only seconds later, she made a sudden halt in front of a small door. In fact, it was so small that you'd have to crawl to get through it.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm afraid not, darling," she said, placing the lamp on the ground while opening the door. "It Was the only way to get my own place to work in without people barging in."

"Work? What kind of work?" Myka sat down on her knees behind Helena. "You'll see."

Helena picked up the lamp again and started crawling. "Come on."

After making very clear that she thought this was ridiculous, she finally followed Helena.

She let out a relieved huff of breath when Helena finally stood up again, making clear that the tunnel had reached its end. "ah, no!"

Myka's fingers traced the hole in her favourite blue dress. "That's quite okay, darling," Helena took Myka's hand again, "you'd better wear something else anyway."

Myka's jaw had already dropped though at the sight in front of her. "Waw, Helena, this is amazing!"

The room, which was bigger than one would expect with such a small door, was full of books, paper and pencils. The largest part of it was filled, however, with a large bronze machine. Myka had never seen something like that in her life before. There were several buttons and handles attached to it and it seemed as if you could open a part of it somehow.

"What IS that?"

"That," Helena said, pride written all over her face, "is my time-machine."

"Your what?" Myka blinked, certain she had misunderstood.

"You heard me."

There was a satisfied expression on her face when she let go of Myka's hand and stepped closer to the machine.

"This is our way out."

"Helena…" She didn't quite know how to put it, "People cannot travel in time."

"But with this we can! After my daughter's death I spent all my time constructing it. I failed several times, but now it is done. It should work."

"It –should- work? Helena, I… Wait, you had a daughter?"

Too much information made its way inside Myka's brain, only resulting in more questions.

"Yes, Christina. I'll tell you all about it, but now is not the time nor the place to do so." She looked at Myka with pleading eyes.

Myka decided to let the topic drop for now, which was the only possible thing to do when those eyes looked at her, really.

The other discussion, however, she refused to drop.

"Time travel is impossible." She said, leaving no room for discussion.

"Okay. Let's just say you're right, what's the harm in trying then?"

She eyed the other woman suspiciously, although she was fully aware of the fact that she would do what the other woman wanted anyway.

"Okay…" The curly haired woman made her way towards the machine, having doubts all of a sudden. She stopped right in front of it and turned to face the other woman again.

"Erhm… Say, what if it does work? I mean, I don't believe any of it," Her hand unconsciously made its way to her neck while Helena's eyes glistened in amusement, "but IF it is true, where the hell are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"There's so many possibilities."

"That's why I'm asking you."

"And uncertainties."

"Indeed."

Myka started pacing around, fully aware of dark brown eyes following her every movement."

"This place, the future." Helena raised her eyebrows. "You can go everywhere you want and you want to stay in this same place?"

"Yes."

Helena tilted her head. "Okay."

She started pressing what seemed like hundreds of buttons to Myka. It honestly made her mind swirl around. She decided to leave it to Helena and looked around the room again, her eyes landing on different books.

"I didn't know you read so much?" Helena quickly looked over her shoulder before concentrating on the machine again.

"Yes well, a girl has to do something to pass the time, right?"

"Right." Myka smiled, picking up a random book from Helena's desk. The cover was bound in dark brown leather and looked very worn out. Exactly how Myka liked it. She flipped it open, marvelling in the smell of the old yellow pages.

"Are you sniffing my books?" Myka had her back turned to Helena, but she could hear the amusement in the other woman's voice. "Sorry, I can't really help it."

"You read a lot of books too then?"

"As much as possible anyway. My parents had a large library, but 'a girl should not spend her time reading' apparently."

Myka jumped up when she felt 2 arms encircle her waist. "Let's just hope the future has some other thoughts on that matter."

Myka closed, letting her head fall back on Helena's shoulder. "How I wish it would work."

"It will work."

Myka turned around, still encircled by Helena's arms. She nestled her hands in the silky, already becoming familiar, dark hair and let her forehead rest on Helena's.

"Whatever happens, I love you and always will."

"It will work." Helena simply repeated. She pressed a quick kiss on Myka's lips before pulling back her arms and picking a heap of cloth from her desk.

"Here, you should wear this. It's more comfortable." Myka unfolded the heap, discovering trousers and a shirt much like the ones Helena was wearing. "You know, I've actually never worn something like this before."

Helena's eyes lighted up once again. "Then I can only say; enjoy the freedom it brings."

Myka smiled, blushing ever so slightly. "Could you uhm…" She made a vague gesture towards her corset.

"Oh, sure." Helena moved after her once again. Myka felt her tugging at the chords, feeling more free to breathe with every one of them. When Helena was finally done, she let it drop on the ground and took a few paces back.

Myka hesitated for a second before letting her dress slip of her shoulders. She reached out for the bundle of clothes, that were now in Helena's hands. When there was no reaction, Myka looked up. The sight she found there, made a shiver run down her spine. Helena's eyes were even darker than usual, almost black, as they trailed over Myka's form. She could see Helena's chest raise and fall with heavy breathing which, she noticed, was exactly the same as her own.

Myka unconsciously stepped forward until she was well within Helena's personal space. The smaller woman didn't seem to notice, however as she just kept staring. She extended a small hand, softly caressing Myka's belly with the tips of her fingers. It was only when she reached her bellybutton that her mind started working again and she hesitantly pulled her hand back. She looked up, meeting Myka's equally dark eyes.

They stood there for what seemed like hours even though it were only minutes, if not seconds. Finally Helena cleared her throat, stepping around Myka towards the machine. "Let's get on with it, shall we?" She said, doing her best to make her voice sound casual.

"Helena…" Myka let out in an annoyed, yet longing voice.

Helena was desperately trying not to look behind again, afraid of losing the control she had managed to summon somehow once again. "Myka, we will have tons of time after we do this. Please, don't let my moment of weakness ruin that future."

Her back still turned to Myka, she heard an annoyed huff and a grumbled 'fine' before the unmistakably sound of the other woman dressing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! I know it's been a long (well okay, very long .) time since I updated, and I don't really have an excuse for it. I've opened my story quite a lot of times, but my muse didn't really seem to keen on writing. **

**I want to thank you all very much for all the feedback! It's wonderful to read your reactions and even critics, for they help me a lot in the writing process. As for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I will most certainly correct them. Thank you to everyone who pointed them out for me. (And sorry for putting them in in the first place!) **

**Now, I think I should just stop talking now and let you all read. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter (:**

* * *

Chapter12

"Suits you perfectly!" Helena said enthusiastically when Myka finally stood beside her.

"It is comfortable."

Helena laughed, "why do you think I gave them to you?"

"Maybe you just like women in pants."

"Only you, darling. Only you."

Myka felt her blood rush to her cheeks again and was glad when Helena didn't seem to notice. "Everything seems in order."

She turned around to face the woman she loved. Taking in every feature of said woman. Her face still looked slightly flushed, curls stubborn as ever. At this very moment realisation of just how much she loved Myka, hit her. She took the hands of the taller woman in her own, unable to keep an excited and loving smile of her face.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," Myka frowned, "wait." She slid her hands out of Helena's, walking back towards the desk. When she turned around, Helena saw that she was holding the book she had picked up before.

"A little souvenir."

"Brilliant idea, my love." Helena softly placed her hands on Myka's head, her thumbs caressing her warm cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you" Myka answered as she leaned in to place a kiss on the other woman's full lips. Myka had never seen Helena's smile so radiant before. This, that smile, was all she would ever need. Of that she was sure.

Helena opened the metal door of the time machine, helping Myka inside.

Myka looked around the cabin. Inside of it there were nearly as many buttons as on the outside. She went to stand in the middle of the said cabin, careful not to bump into any buttons and… cause an explosion or something.

"Relax, it'll be alright." Myka would never be able to explain just what Helena's voice still did to her after all that time. It relaxed her just as much as it excited her, which made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

The cabin wasn't large at all, so when Helena entered, their bodies were immediately pressed together. Myka desperately tried not to let her mind wander.

"Okay, let's do this." Helena's fingers moved over the buttons. Those long elegant fingers. She coud already imagine them ca-…

_Myka! Concentrate on something else. For Christ's sake, you're acting like a horny teenager._

Which was actually exactly how she felt. She sighed, trying to clear her mind again.

Helena clearly took the sigh the wrong way, pulling Myka close. "It'll be okay."

Just as Myka was absolutely sure her control had completely vanished, she got the impression they were starting to move. Her mind started to twirl around, as if she was about to faint.

"It's working." She vaguely heard Helena's exciting voice, but all she could do was hold on to the other woman, desperately clinging her shirt in her sweaty hands.

~~~~~ILWTWO~~~~~

Myka couldn't possibly express how happy she was when the awful feeling finally stopped. She was even surprised she was still standing, although that was probably due to Helena.

"Myka."

"Ugh, I feel horrible." She buried her head in Helena's shoulder.

"Myka, look."

The taller woman opened her eyes, surprised to find that they were no longer standing in the cabin.

They both stood still, still partially clinging to each other, jaws dropped. They were standing in a room filled with strange… machines? Myka didn't even know, for she had never seen anything like it before. One of the machines looked like some sort of window, although you couldn't look through it, there was an image projected on it instead. In front of it there was some kind of… plank with buttons on it and a little oval thing, also with two buttons.

She turned her head to face Helena, who was staring at the same object. She looked like a child that had just received a present. Her eyes were filled with wonderment. All of a sudden their attention was drawn towards an opening door and a familiar voice though.

"Yeah, Artie, I'm sure I heard something in the-"

If possible, Myka's jaw dropped even more. "Claudia?"

~~~~~ILWTWO~~~~~

"About time you two lovebirds showed up."

Vaguely aware of the fact that her mouth was still hanging open, Myka quickly closed it again. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you two, I suppose."

Myka's face was completely overshadowed by confusion and everyone in the room could almost hear the gears turning in her head.

Helena took a few steps forward, "You used my time machine, didn't you." Her voice was filled with amusement.

Claudia shrugged, "There was not really much left to do after the two of you suddenly disappeared. Everyone figured you two had run away or something."

Before she could say anything else, Myka had already made her way towards her and was hugging her as if her life depended on it.

"Oh Claudia, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you."

Claudia, still a bit shocked by the sudden embrace, hesitantly put a hand on Myka's shoulder. "It's quite okay. If you hadn't had left, I wouldn't have found the time machine. I found it while I was searching for you." She pulled away from Myka, whose eyes were tearing up. "Really, I belong here, Myka. I found that I'm incredibly good with computers."

"With what?"

"Aah, yeah, we'll get to that."

Helena frowned. "You've been here for quite some time already then?"

"Oh yes, I think it's been… eight years now? The cabin was quite small and Artie may have bumped into some buttons when he was struggling to get in."

"Excuse me," Artie said, mingling in the conversation for the first time, "I do believe you changed some things too."

"Oh, come on, those buttons where just waiting to be pressed." Helena raised her eyebrow and Myka couldn't contain her laughter any longer. It had worked. It had actually worked.

"What year is it?" Helena asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"2013." Claudia said casually.

"And what is this place?"

"Oh, right, good that you asked. Welc-"

Claudia was abruptly cut off by Artie, "No, no. That is my job." He straightened his coat, turning towards the two women, "Welcome to Warehouse 13."


	13. Chapter 13

**So here it is, the last chapter of this fanfic. First of all I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with this story until the very end. I never expected to get that many feedback at all, and definitely not from wonderful people like yourself. Honestly, I could not have wished for any nicer, more awesome readers (:  
****I'm probably gonna take a little brake before starting a new fanfic, which I think will be a Legend Of The Seeker one. (If I can resist the urge to write another B&W fic, that is.) **

**Thank you all for the support, and I definitely hope to see you again (: Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13

The both of them had been a bit baffled when Artie and Claudia explained exactly what the Warehouse was, and even more so when a woman just randomly appeared out of nowhere. Literally, out of nowhere. Apparently she was known as Mrs Frederic and was the "caretaker" of the warehouse. And apparently she also did 'random _disappearing_'.

_What a strange future, _Myka thought, all of a sudden unsure whether she would ever get used to it.

Helena on the other hand, was immediately taken with all the endless wonder.

_How couldn't she be, she build a freaking time machine. She's a freaking endless wonder herself. _Myka eyed the other woman again for what felt like the 60th time that day. Yes, she was definitely and endless wonder.

Another smile played along the smaller woman's lips and Myka just felt obliged to entangle their fingers. "You look as if you've just been to heaven."

"I have. This really IS endless wonder, there are things here that even I could not have imagined." She faced Myka, "and I've got you. I don't think my heaven would be any different than this."

They vaguely heard Mrs Frederic give a rant to Claudia and Artie about the fact that they just told two random people about the warehouse (at 'random people' Claudia of course started her own rant), but the sound barely reached their ears. It was as if they were in some kind of soundproof bubble, effectively shutting out all noise except for each other's breathing and two heartbeats that were completely synchronised.

~~~~~ILWTWO~~~~~

They had each been given a room in the bed and breakfast, but Myka found that hers was completely useless as she spent more time in Helena's anyway. Not to say all of it. During the day, they found they were both pulled towards the library. It was in those moments, both propped up in the same couch, legs slightly intertwined, that Myka realised Helena was right. This was heaven.

It felt weird at first. Behaving how she wanted, wearing whatever she wanted. Myka didn't complain at all though, as she vowed never to wear a corset again. Nor those uncomfortable dresses. Trousers were way more comfortable anyway. (And it could have something to do with the fact that Helena found she looked very attractive in them.)

One night in the library, however, Myka was shocked to hear Helena curse. It was almost a sin that even a curse word could sound so very alluring in that accent.

"What is it, Helena?"

Helena didn't say anything; on the contrary, she pursed her lips while showing the cover of a book to Myka.

'_The Time Machine'_

Myka took it out of her hands, flipping through the pages. "Is this the book that inspired you?"

"No! I wrote this. It was only afterwards that I really started thinking of actually building one."

"What? You wrote a book?"

"Well, it was not really a book back then, more like scribbles. I never got to finish it either."

Myka looked at her with a frown before flipping to the first page. '_The Time Machine – Charles Wells'_

"So… he basically stole your 'scribbles' and made them into a book?"

"Apparently." Helena pursed her lips again and Myka could see she was very angry.

She got up and plopped down on Helena's lap, taking her hand. "Helena, I know it's not fair, but we did abandon everyone. Your brother has probably been alone for years."

"That does not give him the right to steal from me, darling."

"But didn't you kind of steal from him too?"

Helena had a truly shocked expression on her face. "How can you even say that? You are no one's property. This is exactly the reason why we used the time machine in the first place."

Myka couldn't help but smile at Helena's adorableness. "You're right." She said, placing her hands on Helena's stomach while slowly leaning in.

"Although I don't mind being yours at all."

She swore she felt Helena's lips curl into a smile underneath her own.


End file.
